Peristiwa Seputar Cinta: Hair
by SleepyNutPanda
Summary: Peristiwa Seputar Cinta #1/ Kulit pucat dan rambut yang lebih putih dari salju. Cukup membuatmu terlihat sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Apalagi jika kau hidup di dunia yang selalu menilai segalanya dari materi, fisik, dan penampilan./ Sebuah cerita antara Ritz dan Marche tentang bagaimana mereka berbagi perasaan.


Halo, sebagai pendahuluan, aku mau jelaskan sedikit tentang Peristiwa Seputar Cinta. Yah, meski dari judul ga ada mantep-mantepnya, tapi fic Seputar Tentang Cinta akan aku buat jadi serial fic romance ringan dari berbagai fandom. Walau ga pasti juga kapan updatenya, jadi ga perlu ditunggu. Tapi kalau lagi scroll fic liat judul ini, jangan lupa mampir dulu ya.

Perlu diingat juga, mungkin seri #1 ini sedikit AU dan OOC tentunya.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Peristiwa Seputar Cinta**

 **#1 – Hair**

Kulit pucat dan rambut yang lebih putih dari salju. Cukup membuatmu terlihat sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Apalagi jika kau hidup di dunia yang selalu menilai segalanya dari materi, fisik, dan penampilan. Jika hatimu goyah, akan begitu mudah dirimu di _bully_ orang lain.

Gen yang tak 'biasa' membuat Ritz begitu khawatir akan hidupnya. Diusik, dijauhi, menjadi ancaman terbesarnya. Tapi untung saja dengan wataknya yang keras dan mampu menyembunyikan 'dirinya' selama belasan tahun ini ia masih bisa bertahan. Malah ia menjadi simbol kekuatan diantara teman-temannya.

"Hei, Ritz, kau sedang apa?"

Teguran Shara membuat Ritz kembali sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Dilihatnya oleh Viera itu, sahabatnya terlihat gusar beberapa saat.

"Pewarna rambutku habis. Bisakah kau membelikan satu untukku?"

"Maaf, Ritz, tapi aku harus segera pergi menjalankan misi. Kereta menuju Cyril sebentar lagi datang." Shara merapikan Galmia Set yang dipakainya, lalu melirik Ritz yang terlihat kecewa. "Apa kau mau aku meminta tolong Marche untuk membelinya? Littlevilli dan yang lainnya minggu depan baru kembali. Saat ini hanya para pria yang tetap tinggal," ucap Shara mencoba membuat sahabatnya kembali ke _mood_ nya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti. Kau akan segera berangkat kan? Hati-hati di jalan dan di misimu juga."

Shara tersenyum. "Yah, meskipun aku hanya mengawal rombongan pedagang."

"Sampai nanti, Ritz."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

Kini ia kembali sendiri di dalam ruangan itu. Ritz mengedarkan matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan. Jejeran tempat tidur, beberapa lemari kayu, dan sebuah meja rias kecil. Jika ada Shara dan para gadis Clan Nutsy lainnya, ruangan itu takkan sesepi ini.

Ritz beranjak menuju meja rias dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Surai panjangnya sudah memutih seutuhnya. Apalagi dengan kulit pucatnya, ia jadi berpikir betapa terlihat mengerikan dirinya itu.

"Sebelumnya Littlevilli pernah memberiku sebuah topi, dimana aku meletakkannya ya?"

Karena tidak ada yang dapat ia harapkan untuk membelikannya pewarna rambut, ia harus membelinya sendiri. Marche? Ia tak mau siapapun kecuali para gadis melihat dirinya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Ah, ini dia!"

Ritz segera menggulung rambut panjangnya lalu memakai sebuah topi rajutan yang menutupi seluruh surai putihnya. Setelah yakin akan penampilannya, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meski sudah menyembunyikan 'dirinya', Ritz tetap enggan bertemu dengan anggota Clan Nutsy lainnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apalagi–

"Hei, Ritz, kau mau kemana?"

Marche.

Namun, sayangnya orang yang sangat ia hindari telah muncul.

"Ke pasar. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kira semuanya pergi ke _pub_ bersama Nono."

"Ya, tadinya seperti itu. Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Jadi aku kembali."

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian hening.

Marche diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Sementara Ritz juga diam menanti Marche bergerak dan meninggalkannya.

"Kau bilang mau ke pasar, mau aku temani?" tawar Marche.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ritz tegas.

Marche tersenyum, "Oh, baiklah," lalu mulai beranjak, "Hati-hati di jalan, aku dengar bandit-bandit dari Jarg Dorsa berulah disekitar sini," pesannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Sepanjang jalan, Ritz merutuki Marche. Apanya yang bandit mulai berulah, Baguba Port masih damai seperti biasa.

Marche terlalu berlebihan.

Meski begitu, Ritz tidak membencinya. Sifat lembek Marche yang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain memang ia akui menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak membencinya. Entah mengapa, ia justru nyaman dengan sifat Marche itu.

"Oh, selamat datang, Nona dari Clan Nutsy," seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu toko. "Butuh sesuatu?"

"Iya. Aku mau membeli pewarna rambut," jawabnya.

"Warna yang biasa?" tanya wanita itu memastikan. Ritz sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di tokonya itu.

"Iya, warna yang biasa. Aku ingin beli lima."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengecek stoknya dulu. Silakan melihat barang-barang yang lain di toko ini."

Sembari menunggu sang pemilik toko mengambil barang pesanannya, Ritz melihat-lihat barang dagangan lain yang ada di toko itu. Mulai dari perabotan antik hingga pernak-pernik yang unik ada disana. Ketertarikannya menjadi ketika ia sekilas melihat sebuah cermin kecil. Bingkainya unik dan sangat menarik.

"Aduh, maaf, Nona. Stok pewarna rambut yang biasa kau pesan habis. Kemungkinan tiga hari lagi pewarna rambut itu sampai disini. Apa kau mau warna yang lain?"

Ah, benar-benar hari sialnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menunggu saja. Tiga hari lagi kan?" Ritz tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Iya. Maaf ya."

Tiga hari, tidak mungkin ia terus menyembunyikan rambutnya. Dan ia tak tahu dimana lagi mencari toko yang menjual pewarna rambut di Baguba Port. Jika ia berada di Cyril, mungkin dengan mudah ia mendapatkannya.

"Apa aku tidak usah kembali ke _base_ Nutsy ya?"

Kebetulan seminggu kedepan _base_ Clan Nutsy akan sepi karena banyak anggotanya yang menjalankan misi. Dan selama itu pun ia tidak ada teman untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Menyewa kamar penginapan sampai ia mendapatkan pewarna rambut bukan ide yang buruk juga. Toh, sisa anggota Clan Nutsy lainnya banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat Nono.

Ritz berjalan tak tentu arah. Menyusuri gang-gang kecil untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memasuki wilayah kumuh Baguba Port.

"M-maafkan aku. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Hehehe, kau memohon pada kami untuk melepaskanmu, setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Leader kami, Nu Mou?"

Ritz tak sengaja mendengar suara segerombolan orang. Ia mengintip dari sudut gang.

Enam orang yang terdiri dari tiga Manusia, dua Bangaa, dan seorang Viera sedang mengintimidasi seorang Nu Mou muda. Sementara si Nu Mou itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Penindasan?" gumam Ritz.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

"Mudah sssekali kau mengucap kata maaf," seorang Bangaa memprovokasi.

"Uh, Leader, badanmu bau sekali!" keluh seorang Viera yang memakai set armor seperti White Mage kebanyakan.

"Habisssi sssaja dia, Leader!" kali ini seorang Bangaa yang lain ikut memprovokasi.

"Hm, ide bagus. Mari kita cincang Nu Mou ini dan jadikan pakan monster-monster di–"

"Hei, kau, minggir."

Keenam berandalan itu dan Nu Mou yang tertindas tadi seketika menoleh. Seorang gadis manusia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah gang sempit itu.

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku. Tolong minggir."

Gadis itu –Ritz, melirik Nu Mou malang itu sejenak. Ekspresi ketakutan terpahat jelas di wajah gemuknya. Seakan berteriak meminta tolong.

"Kau! Lancang sekali bicara seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" White Mage Viera tadi beranjak dan berdiri tepat di depan Ritz.

Ritz hanya diam. Melihat penampilan para berandalan itu, kekuatan mereka tampak biasa saja. Dengan beberapa kali serangan, mereka semua pasti sudah 'jatuh'. Apalagi melihat Nu Mou itu di _bully_ oleh orang-orang itu membuat kenangan di dunia yang sebelumnya terbesit.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu, Diana," sebut si Leader berarmor Fighter melepas cengkeramannya pada Nu Mou dan mendekati Ritz, "halo, Nona manis, maafkan kelakuan anggotaku. Siapa namamu?"

Ritz masih diam dan hanya mengamati gerak-gerik berandalan itu. Si Leader itu pun balik mengamati Ritz.

"Kau manis juga, Nona. Apa kau mau menjadi isteriku?" ujar si Leader itu.

"H-hei, Bosss. Yang benar saja!"

"Kau bercanda kan? Hahaha."

Si Leader tersenyum, "aku serius. Aku sangat suka Nona ini, sesuai tipeku."

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dulu, baru melamar seorang gadis," ucap Ritz.

Si Leader berarmor Fighter itu meringis, "aku suka gadis seperti dia."

"Sayangnya, kau bukan tipeku. Jadi, maaf, aku menolak, dan.. kalian semua minggir."

Keenam berandalan itu terkekeh. Tapi, sebenarnya hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan mereka karena menertawakan gadis yang salah. Ritz memang terlihat layaknya gadis biasa ketika ia tidak dalam misi. Perawakannya yang mungil dengan ekspresi keras memang terlihat imut, sampai ia–

 _Swoosh_!

–beraksi menaklukkan musuhnya.

Tubuh si Leader berandalan tadi tiba-tiba terhempas ke belakang. Raut wajahnya sampai terkejut hebat karena ulah Ritz.

"Leader!"

Seorang Bangaa dan seorang Manusia kawanannya merangkul menolong pemimpin mereka untuk kembali bangkit. Sementara yang lainnya bersiap pada posisi menyerang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Leader?" gertak seorang Viera.

"Kau, berani menantang kami ya?"

Para berandalan itu tak peduli lagi pada keadaan Nu Mou yang mereka ganggu tadi.

"Menarik! Untuk gadis sepertimu, kau benar-benar kuat," ujar si Leader sambil berusaha bangkit.

"N-nona, sebaiknya kau jangan melawan mereka. Mereka ini bandit-bandit dari Jarg Dorsa!" ucap Nu Mou tadi dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Oh, jadi yang dikatakan Marche tadi benar ya," Ritz menoleh, "jangan khawatirkan aku. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Menghadapi mereka berenam sepertinya cukup untuk melatih teknik bertarungku yang baru. Pergilah!"

Masih dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, Nu Mou itu langsung pergi menuruti ucapan Ritz. "A-aku akan mencari bantuan!" ucapnya, kemudian hilang di balik gang sempit itu.

Ritz menyeringai, menatap satu per satu musuhnya. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Kau begitu percaya diri, Nona. Tapi sayangnya kami bukan bandit-bandit biasa. Kami sudah membunuh lebih dari seratus monster Ivalice," si Leader menyeringai, "dan juga, kami tidak berenam. Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota lagi yang sudah mengunci pergerakanmu, Nona."

Ritz menyadari ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sembarangan. Pergerakkannya terkunci oleh seorang Assassin Viera yang entah sejak kapan dan dari mana datangnya mengacungkan katananya di leher Ritz.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan diam," suara rendah Assassin Viera membuat Ritz sedikit bergidik. Ia tahu seberapa kuat Assassin Viera itu. Setidaknya ia tak bisa meremehkannya.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?" Ritz berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab karena membuat Nu Mou gemuk tadi melarikan diri. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Nona," ucap si Leader.

"Bunuh saja dia, Bos!" White Mage Viera tadi menyeringai.

Namun, Ritz masih tak gentar.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali jika dia mati. Dengan wajahnya yang manis seperti itu, jika dijual sebagai budak di Jarg Dorsa pun banyak orang yang akan membayar mahal. Lagi pula dia juga menolak jadi istriku."

Si Leader mendekat kearah Ritz. Ditatapnya sepasang mata hijau yang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Selain itu, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan rambutmu, Nona?"

Ritz tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Fighter itu menarik topi rajutnya. 'Dirinya' yang ia sembunyikan –surai putih solidnya, tergerai. Para bandit itu sontak menjauh darinya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

Assassin Viera yang menahan pergerakannya pun langsung melompat mundur.

"A –kau.." Assassin Viera tadi seakan tak bisa berucap lagi.

"M-monssster!" seorang Bangaa memekik.

Lagi, pikir Ritz. Setiap orang yang melihat rambut putihnya akan berteriak ketakutan atau jijik. Ada apa, atau apa yang salah jika gennya berbeda? Ia tetap seorang manusia.

"Cih, ternyata kau keturunan darah kotor. Aku tertipu!" ucap si Leader sambil mengumpat.

"Apa-apaan rambutnya itu. Mengerikan!"

Mendengar celotehan para bandit tentang fisiknya, membuat Ritz ingin bercermin. Apa saat ini ia begitu mengerikan? Padahal dulu ketika awal ia terjebak di Ivalice, ia pikir perbedaan fisiknya tidak ada lagi yang akan mengusiknya. Tapi, nyatanya dunia fantasi itu sama saja.

"Tangkap dia! Tapi jangan sampai terbunuh," titah si Leader.

"Siap, Bos!"

Serangan beruntun tanpa ampun langsung tertuju pada Ritz. Satu per satu dari mereka terus menyerang bergiliran. Ritz hanya bisa mengelak tanpa sempat membalas.

Tapi, bukan Ritz namanya jika ia tak mampu melawan.

"Kalian ini bandit-bandit dari Jarg Dorsa kan?" Ritz memastikan.

"Benar. Apa kau takut, Nona?"

Ritz menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Syukurlah. Aku bisa menghajar kalian tanpa perlu menahan kekuatanku."

Ritz melompat mundur. Menjaga jarak serang musuhnya dan bersiap menyerang balik. Sayangnya ia tak membawa _rapier_ -nya. Tapi itu tak masalah. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang ia selipkan di sepatu _boots_ -nya.

"Kau ingin mengalahkan kami dengan sebilah pisau? Jangan main-main, Nona. Kami ini sangat kuat!"

"Diam dan lihat saja nanti."

Para bandit kembali menyerang. Kali ini berbarengan. Tapi, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, satu per satu daru mereka tumbang, menyisakan si Leader yang menatap tak percaya kearah anak buahnya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Menyerah saja, aku akan memanggil pasukan keamanan untuk menangkap kalian," ucap Ritz, kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju ujung gang sempit itu.

"M-monster!"

Ritz berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bawahanku?"

Ritz menatap lekat si Leader. "Aku hanya membuat mereka tidur."

Si Leader berarmor Fighter itu diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa histeris seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terkesan, Nona."

Untuk sesaat sosok Fighter itu lenyap. Sampai tiba-tiba ia sudah mengarahkan Sun Blade-nya tepat di belakang leher Ritz.

"Aku menyesal sudah melamarmu tadi. Tapi, syukurlah –Blitz!"

Meleset.

Ritz memanfaatkannya untuk menghindar. "Baguslah, karena aku sudah menyukai seorang pengecut lain."

Langkah Fighter itu tertahan dan tak bisa menghindar dari jangkauan serangan Ritz. "Checkmate."

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Tak ada rasa puas di wajahnya meski ia telah mengalahkan para berandalan dari Jarg Dorsa itu. Gadis normal seharusnya tidak seperti ini, pikirnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"H-hei," dengan kesadaran kian menurun, Fighter tadi berusaha bangkit. "Jangan-jangan kau Ritz dari Clan Nutsy."

Ritz tak menjawab.

"Satu-satunya petarung manusia wanita adalah anggota Clan Nutsy, Ritz. Tapi aku tak menyangka jika kau ternyata–"

Ucapan Fighter itu tertahan ketika sekelebat bayangan muncul diantara ia dan Ritz. Bayangan gelap itu tiba-tiba menampakkan wujudnya –seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena pemuda itu memunggunginya. Yang ia tahu punggung gagah premuda itu seakan melahap sosok gadis mungil dihadapannya.

"Marche–"

Di sisi Ritz, ia pun tak kalah terkejut ketika sosok familiar itu berada dihadapannya. Tatapan Marche nanar. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata pemuda itu.

Marche melepas syal yang ia pakai. Kemudian membungkus rambut Ritz dengan syalnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi! Sebentar lagi pasukan keamanan akan datang," ucap Marche.

Ritz seakan belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih terpaku melihat aksi Marche yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Marche pun menarik tangan putih Ritz karena gadis itu tak jua memberi tanggapan. Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan para bandit yang sudah terkapar di gang sempit itu.

Ritz sadar ketika genggaman tangan Marche kian erat. Pemuda itu masih terus menariknya berlari walau mereka sudah jauh dari lokasi kejadian dan keramaian. Sampai tiba-tiba Marche berhenti, pemuda itu masih menggenggamnya.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Sedikit keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis masing-masing, mungkin karena panas tubuh mereka ketika berlari teredam oleh angin sejuk pesisir Baguba Port.

Ritz menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba rileks sambil menikmati hembusan angin lembut menerpa tubuhnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya ketika Marche tiba-tiba terkikik.

Dilihatnya, Marche tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya agak ketus.

"Aku kira, karena kulitmu sangat pucat, tanganmu pasti terasa dingin. Tapi, ketika aku menggenggamnya rasanya sangat hangat."

Ritz membelalakkan kelereng hijau matanya. Jawaban konyol Marche membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Marche melepas genggamannya dan menatap Ritz, "Maaf, aku mengikutimu."

Ritz masih bergeming.

"Aku akan kembali ke _base_. Kau juga harus kembali nanti. Aku akan menunggumu." Marche berbalik dan mulai melangkah. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun –tentang rambutmu."

"Aku–" ucap Ritz tiba-tiba.

Marche menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu diam tak berbalik, menunggu Ritz menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku, sejak berada di Ivalice ini, sangat senang. Aku pikir, aku tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan diriku ini. Aku sangat senang, karena banyak Viera yang berambut sama sepertiku. Akhirnya aku terlihat normal, akhirnya ada dunia yang menerimaku seutuhnya. Tapi, ketika aku keluar dari Muscadet dan berkelana di Ivalice, dan bertemu dengan manusia lain, ternyata sama saja."

Ritz menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Ternyata sama saja dengan St. Ivalice. Kenapa kita harus hidup di dunia yang menilai seseorang dari penampilan? Aku ini manusia biasa.

Hei, Marche," cairan hangat mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, "Apa aku terlihat sangat mengerikan? Semua orang membenciku hanya karena rambut ini." Ritz membuka syal milik Marche yang membungkus rambutnya. Seketika helaian-helaian putih solid berayun-ayun seiring semilir angin.

"Tiga hari ke depan aku–" Ritz terdiam ketika Marche tiba-tiba berbalik –menatap lurus kearahnya.

Marche melangkah menuju Ritz. Jarak mereka kian menipis sampai beberapa jengkal. Air mukanya tenang seperti biasa tetapi tatapannya begitu intens.

"Syukurlah, jika semua orang di dunia ini membenci dirimu yang seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir orang lain akan membawamu pergi."

Mungkin itu pertama kalinya bagi Ritz ketika seseorang menatapnya lembut dalam keadaan rambut aslinya yang tergerai bebas. Marche mengulur tangannya. Disentuhnya helaian putih panjang gadis dihadapannya. Lembut. Mungkin itulah pertama kalinya ia menyentuh rambut seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa jika semua orang membenci rambutmu. Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya, "Tapi, kalau aku menyukainya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tubuh Ritz gemetar pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Perasaan yang campur aduk memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku sampai seperti itu. Jika kau merasa jijik, katakan saja!" seru Ritz.

"Tapi, aku–"

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Mencampuri urusan orang, bersikap lembut ke semua orang, tersenyum seperti itu ke semua orang," Marche menjauhkan tangannya dari gadis itu, "Kenapa kau selalu bicara seperti itu?" Tangis Ritz pecah. Air matanya tak henti mengalir.

"Kau selalu baik ke semua orang. Kau selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau selalu seperti itu, apa kau tahu perasaanku?"

"Ritz–"

Ritz berusaha meredam emosinya, menenangkan dirinya yang berada di kondisi yang benar-benar buruk, tetapi tak bisa. Isi hatinya yang meluap mendesak keluar untuk menampakkan dirinya.

"Karena kau seperti itu, aku jadi bergantung padamu."

Ritz seakan tak bisa menghapus air matanya. Tiap kali ia mengusapnya, cairan hangat itu terus mengalir.

Di lain sisi, Marche malah tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengulur dan mengusap lembut kepala Ritz. "Kau terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain, Ritz. Di mata orang, mungkin kau terlihat mengerikan. Tapi, bagaimana aku melihatmu, kau tidak tahu kan?"

Marche menggenggam sebelah tangan Ritz. Lalu mengarahkannya menyentuh dada kiri pemuda itu, tepat di jantungnya.

Ritz terkesiap. Marche terasa hangat dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

"–benar-benar indah, sampai membuatku berdebar seperti ini."

 **.fin.**

 **Omake:**

Petang itu, sekumpulan pria yang terdiri dari seorang Moogle, dua orang Manusia, dan dua orang Bangaa tengah berjalan menuju 'rumah' mereka. Salah seorang Bangaa terlihat sudah sangat mabuk hingga harus dituntun oleh seorang Bangaa lain dan seorang Manusia.

"Montblanc, katakan pada Nono, sssuruh dia antar sssake lagi ke bassse," ucapnya _ngelindur_.

Sementara seorang temannya ras Manusia terlihat begitu jengkel. "Ah, menyebalkan sekali kau, Pallanza. Aku baru lihat, ada Bangaa yang tak kuat minum alkohol."

Moogle yang memimpin langkah mereka terkikik dengan suara cemprengnya, "Jangan begitu, kupo. Wajar saja, dia hampir menghabiskan dua drum alkohol persediaan Nono, kupo."

Pria ras Manusia tadi mendecih, "jika saja Leader kembali, pasti dia mau menggendong Pallanza seorang diri ke _base_. Ah, Leader, kemana kau~?"

Bangaa bernama Pallanza tadi berulang kali sesenggukan karena mabuk, sampai ia ucap, "Hei, bukankah itu Marche?"

Kelima orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Pallanza.

"Ah, kau paling hanya berkhayal, Pallanza!"

"Hei, itu benar-benar Leader, Arthur!" seru seorang Manusia lainnya.

Pria dari ras manusia tadi menyipitkan matanya, melihat kearah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis asing.

"L-leader? Itu benar-benar Leader! Tapi, siapa gadis berambut putih itu? Ah, dia benar-benar sanggup berada didekat gadis berambut putih itu. Mengerikan!" ujar Arthur.

"Hahaha, itu kan Marche dengan Ritz!" ucap Pallanza masih sempoyongan.

Yuri –nama pria dari ras Manusia yang lain tersenyum tipis, "Iya. Mirip dengan Nona Ritz," ujarnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ritz tidak berambut putih seperti itu. Lagi pula, jika seseorang berani menggenggam tangan Ritz seperti itu, lima menit kemudian, pria itu pasti tewas karena amukannya," khayal Arthur dengan ekspresi ngeri membayangkan Ritz mengamuk.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Nona Ritz menyukai Leader?" ujar Yuri lagi.

Arthur tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tertahan karena ia sedang memikul beban tubuh Pallanza yang sedang mabuk, "Tidak mungkin."

"Assstaga, Marche memeluknya! Dia memeluk gadisss itu!" seru seorang Bangaa lain yang ikut membopong Pallanza. Ia tampak bersemangat ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekap gadis berambut putih dihadapannya.

"Tch, lanjutkan, Leader!" ucap Arthur mulai bersemangat.

"Hei, ayo kita kembali, kupo. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain, kupo."

"Eh, sebentar, Montblanc. Aku ingin lihat, apa Leader akan mencium gadis itu?" Arthur tertawa jahil.

Pallanza terlihat ikut bersemangat meski sempoyongan karena ia benar-benar mabuk, "cium dia, Marche. Hahaha."

"Tidak, kupo. Aku akan beritahu Ritz jika kalian menumpahkan pewarna rambut miliknya kemarin lusa, kupo."

"Eh? Jangan, aku mohon, Montblanc," Arthur mendecih kesal, "Ayo, Sigmund, kita pulang."

Dan, rombongan kecil Clan Nutsy itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju base.

"Pasti akan menjadi gosip yang menarik, jika aku beritahu Shara."

 **.**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah baca!

Aku sendiri kurang yakin tentang karakter Ritz, tapi karena menurutku mungkin dia itu albino, jadilah seperti ini.

Silakan review jika ada kritik dan saran (o)


End file.
